Darien Arnheim (Earth-569316)
Darien Arnheim, who is known to the public under the identity of Necron, is a highly powerful mutant vigilante who has developed an extensive set of supernatural powers, skills, and abilities. He is largely reputed worldwide as being the single greatest and most reliable assassin ever to have come into existence, his services considered such that he is utterly infallible when taking care of his designated targets, something which has resulted in him being employed on a global scale, causing him to come into a hefty sum of wealth. It was at just 16 years of age that Darien took the reigns of his own life and decided that his powers would be used for a profit, but in truth, Darien had already been in the game of blood money long before he had decided to become the black reaper. Trained and exploited against his will as a child soldier within numerous terrori organizations, darien has been exposed to wars, combat, and the grim reality of fighting ever since his earliest formed memories, experiences which hastened his growth as a lethal, living weapon, and accelerating the enhancement of his latent mutant abilities. Despite being an extremely wealthy individual, on behalf of his extended service to those in need of the worlds greatest hitman, Darien makes his humble, isolated home in the depths of alaska, just outside of anchorage, so as to avoid drawing unwanted attention to himself and enjoying what little solace his lifestyle of combat and continuous warfare offers him. Appearance General Appearance Darien a youthful man who possesses heavily defined, smooth and blemishless features. He is observed as having soft, dark dull blue hair and a pair of naturally shining eyes which are of an intense, fiery orange pigment in color. His hair length is longer than what is held in comparison to other males, being shoulder length and having naturally sharp, windsept and feathery quality to it. Those whom are gifted with the otherwise impossible situation of viewing what is hidden underneath necrons combat armor are often left shocked and awed, and in the case of most female observers, pleasantly surprised. He is observed as having a rather herculean build, a body of finely tempered muscle which has been built up and kept in its exquisite shape due to the lifestyle of hardcore combat, warfare, and training which he has lived and served by. He is much more muscular than the average man, and can easily be considered somebody whom possesses a peak human physiology, just based on the characteristics of his body alone. This build, coupled with the natural mystique of darien's stonefaced and otherwise totally motionless features is something which typically causes the opposite sex to generally be very, very interested in him for one purpose or another. Ethnic Background Unusual Features Fashion Sense Personality General Personality Good Characteristics Bad Characteristics Philosophical Ideals Relationships List Of Allies List Of Enemies Background Birth & Early Life The Iraiah Cult Wars U-Trooper Initiative The Centurion Unit Synopsis War Of Gotham City The Great Invasion Age Of The Machines The Grand Civil War World Of The Dead Hyperion Space Colony The Mars Hellscape Powers & Abilities Under the persona of necron, darien is officially feared and respected as the single greatest and most reliable hitman on the face of the earth. Darien is the product of lifelong exposure to the man-made hellscapes of warfare and bitter, ruthless combat, a mutant super soldier who has acquired ever greater and more dangerous applications of his own underlying abilities and potentiality. To the untrained or naive eye, it may seem that there is nothing at all capable of stopping or slowing down the man once he has set his eyes on his targets, causing many of his foes to believe that he possesses godlike powers or belive he is somekind of inhumane, phantasmal monster, hence his status as the black reaper. He is an incredibly dangerous, lethal, and utterly terrifying opponent, and it is said that he has never met a target whom he has not dealt with in swift and incredibly one-sided or strictly dominant fashion. General Abilities Darien is a highly trained, elite special forces agent who has tempered his body, mind, and spirit to become a ruthless, merciless, frigid and cruel fighting machine. Having participated in terrorist activity and various other forms of military operations both sanctioned and illegal ever since his childhood is something which has caused a serious growth of development within his own abilities as a soldier, and while he was still a mere child, he had become acknowledged as being an elite existing towards the top of the pantheon of lethality and skill that exists among the standards of conventional human beings. '''Peak Human Physiology: '''By the time darien was 7 years old, his body had already been tempered and trained to the point of becoming a peak human being. Because of this, he was afforded athletic ability and an affinity towards combat and fighting the likes of which most fully grown, heavily experienced soldiers did not have, a physiology which granted him the ability to pick apart and slaughter men much older and much more experienced in combat than he had been, with his bare hands in most cases. Since then, dariens training has only intensified, and he has maintained his level of peak human health and physical conditioning well into his adult years, something which would easily grant him the ability to duel and take down men or objects that are much larger and heavier than him. '''Intellectual Super Genius: '''Arguably, one of the most terrifying and dread-inspiring aspects of darien's character is not the fact that he possesses brilliant superhuman powers nor the reality of his ability to murder countless men with the slightest effort; it is his sheer intellectual brilliance. He is a master of all facets of the mind, having becoming a licensed master of countless different fields of practice, both theoretical and objective. His ability to manipulate, deceive, and mastermind the downfall of others is something which even on its own is shown to be an utterly horrific skill at darien's fingertips. He possesses an untold, fox-like cunning, and is infamous for having his foes believe that they have long garnered the upper hand on him in terms of strategy and tactics, only to collapse their own strategies and plans in a singular fell swoop to reveal that he has long had them running back and forth well within the realm of his expectations within the palm of his hand. Super Soldier Powers Aside from being one of the single most dangerous and lethal soldiers alive, dariens skills and potential were eventually forced above and beyond the peak of all human limitations once he had been selected as a candidate for the u-trooper initiative. He was one of the few successful products of the experiment. As a u-trooper, darien possesses skills and abilities which are at least tenfold that of most other conventional super soldiers, essentially being a super soldier among super soldiers due to the nature of the u-trooper experiments. As such, dariens natural human abilities had now been raised to the point of being superhuman by a rather extensive leap, granting him the ability to duel and defeat foes which would have otherwise been much stronger and generally more dangerous than he is. '''Superhuman Strength: '''As a result of becoming a successful u-trooper, darien has acquired a level of physical strength which is such that he can easily crush most other conventional super soldiers, in most cases. His body and physical being right down to his dna has been restructured and remodeled. His normal human muscles and fibers have been multiplied and become hyper-condensed, and new, entire new layers of muscular tissue have been grown underneath his skin. He has also grown a network of entirely new muscles which enhance the function and power of his previous human limbs while destroying their limitations and removing the useless muscles which limit and hold back a human beings ability to fight. His strength is extremely explosive, to the point where he can easily tear down concrete walls and rip through most forms of metal with his bare hands. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Darien has also become much, much faster as a result of having inherited u-trooper physiology. He is capable of easily reaching hypersonic speeds with his movements, both when attacking and when engaging in acts of physical speed, and his reaction time has also be tuned up so that he may perceive and witness objects in his surroundings which travel at similar speeds. He is fast enough that no gun will ever be able to threaten him again, and moves so quickly that he seems to teleport from place to place, even without ever making any real usage of his teleportation powers. His speed is such that he can easily rushdown and execute dozens of dozens of heavily armed, highly trained opponents in mere seconds. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Darien's physical prowess, following his adaptation to the u-trooper serum that was injected into his body, is something which had become rather minboggling. He had become so physically adept that he could easily performed acts of agility and acrobaticism which most speedsters and acrobatics-based heroes alike would have great difficulty in emulating. As he is now, there is no object which darien doesn't have the ability to scale, climb up, or infiltrate. He is capable of leaping over immense distances, dozens upon dozens of meters, running up walls and leaping between the peaks of skyscrapers, known for his acts of extremely superhuman freerunning and heartstopping feats of acrobatic prowess and body management. When it comes to physical agility, necron can easily be considered one of the greatest in the act of acrobatics, being so agile and attuned with his environment that he can casually dodge gunfire from all sides at once while performing movements which appear more like the graceful and intense moves made by a pro breakdancer. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Darien's perceptive abilities have also been raised to a level where he can perceive almost anything and anyone in his surroundings at all given times. The u-trooper serum had many effects on his nervous system and the way his mind and body processes information, causing darien to become extremely sensitive to all outside forms of stimulation. His field of perception has been drastically amplified and widened, to the point that he can witness and discern the tiniest and most minute details in his surroundings. His 5 senses, smell sight, touch, hearing and even taste have all been sharpened to the point that he can feel the presence and oncoming attacks of an enemy based on their breathing, heartrate, and their reverberations against the air or the ground alone. Because if such sharp senses, it has become absurdly close to impossible for anyone to execute a surprise attack against darien, or even get close enough to him to prepare one. Fighting Techniques As a master of war, darien was taught and conditioned viciously in the philosophy and importance that is hand-to-hand combat. As the basis of all war and fighting, darien had already become one of the most dangerous barehanded individuals on earth when he was a mere child, and since then his talents and skills in the art of close quarters combat have only continued to rise and ascend in leaps and bounds. Aside from being a master of various military arts and private assassination techniques, he has also managed to acquire fighting skills which are immensely supernatural, originating from the times of distant prehistory, techniques which were used by the legendary monks in the times where myth and legend existed on earth. '''Medicine Fist Style: '''One such style of mystic martial arts which had been long lost in the tides of history is the medicine fist style. It was one of the numerous styles of combat which darien learned underneath the training of an immortal shaolin monk who had lived for millennia. As a style of ancient and extremely powerful, spiritual kung fu fighting, the medicine fist style grants darien the ability to perform a number of "medical martial arts" techniques, generally granting him the ability to buff and raise his own stats, the power of his immune system, addressing potential wounds sustained, and generally keeping himself or others alive, by subjecting his body or the bodies of others to the techniques which encompass the medicine fist style. This is done by pressing "vital energy spots" on his body or the bodies of others, and rousing them to release their supernatural power, something which typically results in darien becoming an extremely tenacious foe. '''Death Fist Style: '''Another martial arts skill which darien acquired during his isolation in the sacred lands of china. This method of combat is the polar opposite of the medicine fist style of kung fu. The death fist style is the primary method of fighting which darien uses to kill and assassinate his targets, as it is a mystic martial arts form that was created to do just that. It grants darien the ability to transform his opponents into living, breathing, walking time bombs, weaponizing their own supernatural power and the energy which is contained inside of their own bodies. This is done through physically making contact with the body of his target. Darien sends a pulse of his own energy into the bodies of the victims touched by him, infecting them and turning their own energy bad to the point of exploding, blowing his opponent up from the inside out in a rather brutal and gory fashion. This is a feat which can be accomplished by merely touching the body his victim. Supernatural Powers Darien is an extremely powerful mutant who has been forced to explore and push his powers beyond their limits ever since he was used as a child terrorist. As a result, he has acquired a rather terrifying array of brilliant supernatural mutant powers, skills, and abilities which have become the prime contribution to the fear factor which necron embodies while engaged in any situation of combat or fighting. Thanks to these powers, Darien remains effective against an extremely wide variety of all different kinds of entities and opponents, including those who would typically possess tremendous advantage over him, his powers alone are enough to equalize most gaps due to the sheer nature of their potency and and the exotic functions they have. Officially, dariens mutant powers can be considered the ability to manipulate and warp various forms of cosmic anomalies and natural perceivable dimensions, altering their behavior to compliment him and assist him in battle. '''Invisibility: '''Towards the absolute level. Darien can make himself completely and utterly imperceptible to the sight of almost any creature or observing entity. His invisibility is extremely powerful, so much so that he is rendered completely and utterly undetected even before the most perceptive, sharpened, and attuned individuals, and those who would typically possess the faculties required to counter most forms of conventional invisibility are shown to be completely incapable of detecting or viewing Darien. This power typically makes him a completely unseen, ghostyl phantom who dominates and hunts his targets with total flawlessness. Darien can maintain his invisibility for extended periods of time and even engage in fighting/combat while remaining invisible to all forms of perception, rendering him as though he may as well not even be there. '''Intangibility: '''Towards the absolute level. Aside from being able to make himself completely invisible to the detection of almost any being, darien also possesses an intangibility power which is just as effective and powerful as his invisibility. He can make his body completely and utterly formless while still being perceived in the physical realm, thus making himself immune and invulnerable to an absurdly wide array of oncoming attacks. Objects such as weapons, bullets, and otherwise pass through his body harmlessly as though he was never even there to begin with. Dariens intangibility also grants him an extremely effective form of phasing, permitting him to easily pass through almost any obstacle, door, or blockade which may be standing in his path as though it were never attempting to obstruct his way at all, passing through walls, roofs, and floors with ease. '''Soundlessness: '''Towards the absolute level. Another contributing factor to darien's infamy as the black reaper is the fact that he possesses the ability to completely and superaturally mute himself. This grants him the ability to become something that is impossibly silent, even when engaging in movements or acts that would typically create a lot of sound or excess noise. Even those whom possess enhanced hearing or boosted sensory faculties utterly fail to detect any noise that darien makes, due to the fact he somehow destroys any possible sound that is made by his body in relation to his environment. Even when engaging in hard, brutal combat or destructive fighting, dariens muting ability comes in handy to dampen any sound made by or in relation to him to the point that it simply doesn't exist, making him an extremely lethal and unpredictable attacker. '''Teleportation: '''Darien has also acquired an extremely powerful form of instant movement, with the ability to displace himself over considerably immense distances in the blink of an eye, a skill which he is known to exploit and be directly capable of using when engaged in fighting. His teleportation ability is something which renders him extremely untouchable in all different kinds of combat engagements, allowing him to immediately advance for attacks or evade oncoming enemy blows. He is subsequently an extremely slippery opponent, his teleportation power being a skill potent and powerful enough to have darien be considered a speedster who can keep up with and completely outpace those who rely on high speed movement when fighting. '''Time Manipulation: '''One of the most terrifying powers which darien possesses is his ability to severely warp and distort the behavior and flow of the temporal dimension. His time manipulation exists on an extremely complex and powerful level, and he has learned to harness and apply his temporal distortion power to manifest itself in an extremely wide array of different forms. He is observed capable of slowing down, speeding up, fastforwarding, jumping, rewinding and even pausing all facets of time, as well as manipulating the very timelines of objects and entities within or around his person. By altering his own perception to time, Darien can easily keep up with the greatest speedforce users and fight equally with them by accelerating his own timelines. '''Cloning: '''Darien is also capable of leaving behind "afterimages that possess mass" in the wake of any place that he has been. For all intents and purposes, this skill is shown to be an extremely effective, powerful method of cloning himself, equalizing and even overwhelming opponents which may have attacked him in greater numers so as to attempt to overwhelm him. He is capable of splitting himself into a great many clones at once. All these duplicates are observed to move, fight, and attack his targets according to the original ones will, and are so effective that he can use his duplicates to carry out his missions without darien himself ever actually having to go to the length of doing it to begin with, simply cloning himself is enough. Darien can also clone other objects which he has made physical contact with, such as various weapons and combat tools. '''Illusions: '''Towards the absolute level. Darien is capable of severely distorting the whole five senses of his targets to have them severely misinterpret or misjudge the identity, appearance, size, mass, and feeling of everything and everyone in their surroundings. He is capable of spawning simple or complex networks of illusions within multiple different foes at one time. Aside from being another method for him to completely remove and erase all proof of his presence and existence, it also grants him the ability to deceive others on an unbelievable scale. He can make allies and friends battle against each other with the intent to kill, by making them witness each other as him. He can also orchestrate the deaths of his enemies in this way, by having them believe that they have killed him, only to dispel his illusions and show them that they have just mortally wounded their own ally. Possessions Equipment '''The Necron Suit: '''The face of the black reaper, the effigy which is attributed to the legend that is necron is none other than this one of a kind suit of highly advanced, cutting-edge armor. A set of all-purpose equipment the likes of which exists on a level of equal fame and importance as those worn by tony stark or bruce wayne, the necron suit is the very basis with which he uses to lay the foundation of his alter ego and all of his actions underneath it. The necron suit is extremely pragmatic and functional, offering darien a great deal of protection against many different kinds of enemy attacks, as well as shielding him against the ffects of numerous supernatural forces or volatile substances alike. It seems to boast qualities which are both the durability whcih is that of hardened steel armor plating, as well as the flexibility of some kind of highly malleable elastic rubber, thus allowing darien to remain utterly lossless when it comes to his acrobatic ability and general agility. The suit itself is completely invulnerable to most forms of conventional weaponry, being bulletproof and bombproof in most cases, and is equipped with numerous pieces of technology and hardware which are vital for dariens use. '''Trenchcoat: '''Aside from the necron suit itself, darien also wears a hooded trenchcoat in most cases that he can be witnessed in combat. This coat is made of the same valuable and highly advanced materials as those which are used within the necron suit itself, offering the wearer extra layers of protection against oncoming attacks and staving off potential injuries. The fabric of this coat, like the necron suit itself, is highly resistant to many different kinds of weaponry and damage, soaking up fire damage, kinetic energy, staving off bullet wounds and preventing sharp objects from passing through the fabric. The hood of the coat is also worn over the mask/helmet component of the necron suit, something which raises and enhances dariens likeness to that of a grim reaper, and is something which has largely contributed to necron becoming known as the black reaper in numerous circles across the world. The coat also serves as a means of storing numerous weapons. Weaponry '''High Frequency Blades: '''Held within the sleeves and the inner compartments of darien's coat are a plethora of knives which deeply resemble large, highly lethal machete knives, which darien can pull out our slip out from within his sleeves at any moment that he desires. These military weapons are used as darien's primary method of combat, but they are by no means any normal weapons. Dariens machete knives are equipped with what is called "high frequency technology". They are each implanted with a small engine which causes the blades of the weapons to shake or rather, vibrate at an incredible high intensity, and they are constantly emitting a high pitched, almost musical whine at all times as proof of this. This extreme vibration, coupled with the immense sharpness of dariens blades means that they literally shake apart the particle bonds of any material that they come into contact with, thus allowing them to easily cut through the toughest of defenses and materials. Due to dariens cloning ability, he is also capable of multiplying and producing seemingly limitless duplicates of his knives when engaged in combat, raining down hundreds, thousands of knives onto his foes. Quotes Quotes By Darien Quotes About Darien Trivia *Dariens powers are directly based on various different characters. His status as the greatest assassin alive, as well as numerous combat characteristics that he has are directly inspired by the powers and reputation of hit, the infallible assassin, from dragon ball super. His martial arts are largely based on various fighting skills used by fist of the north star characters, primarily kenshiro and raoh. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Created by Dead Format Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mutants Category:Expert Combatant Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Military Personnel Category:Vigilantes Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Espionage Category:Secret Identity Category:Knife Wielders